


Nothing but misfits

by Silberbullet



Series: Nothing but a Morgenstern [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: This is the continuation of "Nothing but experiments".This will go deeper into what is up with Clary and what happened to the Morgenstern family. This will have Clary and Jonathan with a sibling bond and maybe a tiny bit of Valentine acting like a father.





	1. Unplanned meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long but the first version wasn´t how I wanted it to be so I did a second writing. This is it. I hope you like it and have fun reading it!

Jonathan looked thoughtful down at his sleeping sister. She lay curled against him with his jacket over her. She looked so young. His little sister.

He had taken her to one of their father’s hideouts that he knew was still unknown to the clave. They had talked a bit and she had fallen asleep while talking.

Now was the question what they would do with their future. Both wouldn´t be able to walk among the shadowhunters like they were their kin. The downworlders were a different question. Some of them would keep their whereabouts quiet. Then there where the mundanes. They counted so many that they could easily hide between them. Nobody would notice them.

What to do.

What to do.

While thinking about the different ways to go he drifted away to sleep only to wake up a few hours later because the door to the hideout was opened. It was Valentine that stepped into the house.

“I´m surprised to find you here.” Valentine looked towards Jonathan. “I would have thought that you would run further away with her.”

“No, father.” Answered Jonathan and laid Clary´s head carefully on one of the pillows as he stood up. “I don´t know how to call it but something isn´t right with her.”

“What do you mean?” asked Valentine while following his son to the kitchen where he closed the door behind them.

“She couldn´t move a single finger after I brought her away from the institute. She told me that it had happened many times before while she was growing up. Sometimes it was away for a while and then it returned out of the blue.”

Valentine was silent for a while pondering why this could be happening to her. Maybe it was because of the increased percentage of angel blood in her veins. It made sense because in the past many of those children had died. Had never really been capable of living on their own without help.


	2. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between Morgensterns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you a happy new year!
> 
> Have fun reading =)

“Jon?” Clary opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. For now, the phase with the paralysis had faded but she didn´t know for how long. She froze on the doorstep as she saw her father at the kitchen table. “What?”

“I came here to rest for a few days, Clarissa. I didn´t know that my children would be here. Jonathan didn´t tell me.” Valentine said to keep his youngest child calm. He knew that she had inherited the fiery temper of her mother. “But he told me about the temporary paralysis of your body. That isn´t normal, my brave girl.”

“I know that, father.” Was Clary´s careful answer. She didn´t trust her father and didn´t want to say too much.

“Has your mother tried to find the cause for this?” questioned the oldest Morgenstern that was currently in the room.

“Yes, but the mundane doctors never found anything.”

“It was foolish for Jocelyn to go to the mundane doctors for multiple reasons. Firstly, you are a Shadowhunter, your physic is different from a normal mundane she could have told everyone about our existence with what she did. Secondly, they could have made it even worse than it was in the beginning with a wrong treatment. Thirdly, they don´t know anything about us shadowhunters.”

“But she tried to help.” Defended Clary her mother even if she knew that her father wasn´t on the wrong with what he said. “She had no choice but to avoid the doctors that the shadowhunters had.”

“Yes, but not because you were a Morgenstern.”

“What do you mean?”

“They would have realized that you had more than the normal percentage of angelblood in your veins and then you would have been dead.”

“But mom didn´t know that.”

“I´m pretty sure that she knew that something was up.” Joined Jonathan the conversation from his perch on the kitchen counter. “Those symptoms aren´t usual for shadowhunters and from what I know she studied the medical history of our race when she was young, right dad?”

“Yes, she did. She knew about the experiments that had been done in the past and the fate of those children.”


	3. Talk between siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading, everyone!

“You told our father about my paralysis.” Clary said and entered the small room that Jon had claimed as his own for their stay.

“Yes, like I told you I would.” Her brother replied and looked up from his book. He had seen no reason to keep it from his father. Especially because he seemed to have a bit of time on his hands right know. This place was only ever used as a hideout because it couldn´t be tracked.

“I thought we would talk more about it before you go to him.”

“We both don´t really know what it is or what causes it, Clary. Our father has more knowledge, parts gained in a rather questionable way I won´t deny that, that can help. I deemed it more important.” Explained Jonathan why he had said it and closed his book. “It felt right. I had no chance to protect you when we were children, Clary. Everyone thinks that I can´t feel anything more than dark feelings because of my demon blood but everything in me wants to protect you. However you´ll let me. You´re my little sister.”

Clary was silent as she sat down on a bean bag that had been thrown carelessly into a corner of the room somewhere in the past.

“It just feels strange.” She said after a bit of silence in which Jonathan had patiently waited for her to say something. His book was still closed.

“What feels strange?” he could guess but wanted her to say it.

“All of this.” Answered the younger of the two. “I knew nothing about all of this. Then I´m thrown into the shadowworld without any warning. I´m told my father and brother are dead. Now both of you are alive. They told me you wouldn´t care but everything so far tells me different. I don´t know…” explained Clary as good as she could what was going through her head.

“Take the time you need to think all of this through. You can´t unravel this in a few minutes. It´s too much.”

“With that you´re right.”


	4. Choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading this, guys!

“I´m going back to my main house in a few days.” Valentine told his children as they ate together. He had made the spaghetti with meat balls Clary heard a bit about from Jace. They were good. “You can either come with me or go your own way. It´s your decision but I want you to know that if you come with me I´m not expecting anything from either of you.”

The siblings nodded but otherwise kept silent and ate their meal. They would think about it before giving him a replay. This wasn´t a decision to take lightly.

“What should we do?” asked Clary and looked towards her brother who laid on the carpet before the bed that for now was hers and on which she sat on.

“You mean with dad going?” The older of the sibling questioned without looking over at her. He wanted to make sure that they were talking about the same thing.

“Yes.”

“Hm.” Jonathan was quiet for a while before he answered her. “The house is big and well hidden. No one knows about it apart from our family. It has really good medical facilities which would be good to figure out your paralysis.”

“Do I want to know what was done in medical before?”

“It was used for different purposes. The building is rather old and our ancestors have hidden there before in critical times. Sure, not all what happened there was good but who cares about that?” 

“Dad´s experiments?”

“That house is the most important one in the history of our family. Dad kept away from it for his experiments. They were done elsewhere.” Answered Jonathan who knew that their father would never sully the ground on which the Morgenstern family was born and raised.

“What would be the alternative to going with our father?” questioned Clary who wasn´t sure what else they could do apart from hiding between the mundane and leaving New York for good.

“Hiding between the mundane or going back to the institute. The latter one isn´t a possibility as we both know if we want to keep our life.”

“The first one would also be rather difficult. We would need to get the needed papers and go to work or go to a college if we want to keep a low profile.”

“We´ve reached a decision.” Jonathan told his father as they stepped into the room that he used as his study for now.

“And what would that decision be?” questioned Valentine and looked up from the book he was reading. It was old and he was careful with it because it was easily damaged.

“We´ll come with you.”

“Is that your decision as well, Clarissa?” The oldest in the room looked towards the youngest who stood slightly behind her brother as if she wanted to hide herself somehow.

“Yes, dad. It is.” If Valentine was surprised about Clary calling him ´dad´ he didn´t let it show.


	5. Moving into the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving and Jonathan doing something for Clary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

“This is the mansion?” Clary couldn´t keep the awe out of her voice. This was unbelievable. The paintings on the walls were impressive and the whole structure was a masterpiece of architecture.

“Yes. This has been the home of our family for generations.” Answered Valentine and sat his duffel bag down on the ground. He had missed his home.

The home where he had seen his cousins and siblings grow up.

Where his grandma had read them stories and told them about the history of the shadowworld.

Where his parents had loved each other.

“You can choose any of the rooms on the next level that are free. You know which ones when the doors are open. The closed ones are taken or otherwise occupied.” Explained Valentine to his youngest child and nodded towards the stairs. “If you need medical things then those are on this floor, down the left hallway and the second door on the left side. The training room is on the opposite of it. Down the right hallway are the kitchen, living room and so on that are used by everyone.”

“Come with me. I´ll be helping you in finding the right room.” Piped up Jonathan and took his sister by her hand to get her up the stairs. The time for talking was over. Clary could only find a room for herself if she looked at them.

They looked at each bedroom before Clary chose the one she liked. It was a moderate sized room with two high windows and a double bed. The furniture inside was made from dark brown wood and the glass of the windows contained colorful patterns. 

“You can find fresh bedsheets, different duvets and pillows on the end of the hallway. There is a small room with different kinds of it inside. Choose what you like.” Told Jonathan her with a kind smile on his lips and slipped out of the room. His sister needed to make this her room, so she felt a little bit more at home. One could start small and go from there.

They had no other place to go to and this could be a safe haven for them. The clave didn´t know about this mansion because the Morgensterns had always kept it hidden. A sanctuary to raise their young away from compromising elders from outside their family and for their elders to rest and retire.

In the past this place had been full of life and children had run around making all kinds of noises. Parents teaching their children how to walk and fight. Elders reading stories to the young and teaching them the history of the family.

He left the mansion and vanished into the woods. He had something that he wanted to do. For his sister.

“You got your things out?” questioned Jonathan as he stepped into the room and looked around. He knew that his sister didn´t have much with her after they left the institute. Only the things she had worn and her stele. Sure, he had bought a few more clothes for her and they had taken a few interesting books from the little hideout but nothing more.

The doors to her closet were open and her few clothes were laying inside of it. The duvet and pillows on her bed were encased in dark blue bedsheets with red streaks in it. A book with a bookmark and a simple writing pad laid on the desk next to one of the high windows. The writing pad was used as a substitute for a sketchpad and had been found in one of the drawers in the hideout.

“Yes.” Answered Clary and shut the doors of the closet before she turned around to look in this direction.

“I got us coffee from Java Jones.” Jonathan smiled and gave Clary one of the thermo mugs with the hot beverage.

“Thank you.” Clary gave him a grateful smile and took a careful sip. “But you took a great risk in going there.”

“I made sure that none of your friends were near when I got them. My antitracking rune was active as an added security measure.”


End file.
